


During & After S04E12

by RoEstel



Series: 地狱厨房节目联想 [3]
Category: Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, derivative from Hell's Kitchen episode
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 关于Hell's Kitchen第四季第十二集的一点妄想。没发生过，与现实人物无关。
Relationships: Gordon Ramsay & Jean-Philippe Susilovic, Gordon Ramsay/Jean-Philippe Susilovic
Series: 地狱厨房节目联想 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939408
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	During & After S04E12

主厨和领班各有各的主场，毫无疑问。

但是优秀的主厨要时刻注意餐厅里正发生的事情，正如优秀的领班要时刻注意厨房里发生的事情一样。一家餐厅最理想的营业状态需要厨房与餐厅互相协调才能达到，侍者们可能要去引导顾客略过某些菜品以应对厨房里食材短缺之类的意外，而厨房里则要接受侍者们传达回来的顾客催促或者反馈。

Jean-Philippe擅长这个，在厨房边整理订单的时候、在送单的那几十秒中快速地观察厨房的状态以做出决定是否需要侍者们有什么特殊的改变，很多时候并不需要主厨开口吩咐。

更不用说在传菜台的那个人是Gordon Ramsay了。

而今晚，Christina把放着鲑鱼配菜的锅放到正在传菜台忙碌的主厨手边的时候，他正巧就在传菜台前，他看着Gordon用左手去握那滚烫的把手，然后闪电一般地缩回的。

Gordon爆了一连串没有主语的粗口，这毫无疑问说明了烫伤的严重性。

这种事情不是没有发生过，Jean-Philippe拿着订单站在传菜台前想着，总是会有粗心的厨师。而作为领班，他的职业素养要求他不能插嘴厨房的事情，他整个晚上对厨房里说的话不应该有除了传递订单和反馈顾客提出的问题以外的内容。

他不应该，也不能去问他的大厨的手怎么样，有没有很严重。

他只能看着Gordon快步走到水池前用凉水简单地冲洗处理，一边跟那个金发女孩强调如果锅柄被烧过了要提醒一下别人。

他只能看着Gordon一刻不停地回到传菜台后继续摆盘浇汁。

而当Jean-Philippe转身离开没多久再次回到传菜台前，却竟然又一次看到Gordon拿了同一个选手送过来的、同样装着配菜的滚烫的锅、再一次被烫到同一只手的时候。在这么多年无可挑剔的服务后，他第一次觉得自己可能无法维持自己那一贯引以为傲的职业素养。

天呐，他甚至能闻到气味，皮肉烧灼的气味。

但是他只能看着Gordon再次去用凉水简单冲了一下自己的手……有个女服务生在叫他，他得过去。

这真的没什么，他的主厨不是没有被这样烫过，他的主厨也不是什么娇嫩的孩子。如果自己在餐厅服务的时候被不讲理的顾客泼了红酒，Gordon也不可能来问他怎么样。这是理所应当的，这是职业素养，也是他们两人各自对自己和对方的要求与期望。

于是他离开传菜台去与那个服务生一起处理新的订单，不过他也放任自己望着厨房的方向观察Gordon的状态。反正他本来就应该时刻注意厨房里的动态。

他的大厨一如既往地生龙活虎，当然了。

Jean-Philippe看到Gordon在责骂完Christina之后拍了拍手让厨师们继续工作。还能拍手的话那就应该不是很严重。随后他又趁着递订单的机会细细打量了一下大厨伸过来的手——手心红得像滚水里的龙虾，但没有特别明显的水泡，hallelujah。

又是在Hell’s Kitchen的一晚。

“你的手怎么样，去医务人员那里了吗？”

正在穿外套的Gordon愣了一下才反应过来自己的领班在说什么，他没在意地笑了一下：“不值一提，明天就好了。还有三集，这季就该死地终于能结束啦。”

Jean-Philippe抿了抿嘴唇，毫不犹豫地走上前来，双手捉住自家大厨戴着手表的左手翻过来，仔细地察看皮肤的状态。比利时人在平时服务的时候就一脸认真，现在则更加专注而小心翼翼，这使得他看起来……蛮可爱的。Gordon觉得手心细密的疼痛感溜走了，他微微低头就正好能看到JP黑色的眼睫毛和略隆起的鼻梁。

这有点太温柔了，不像是适合Gordon Ramsay的场景。

“没关系的，我也不是没烫到过，你又不是不知道。”Gordon双脚不停地互换着重心，有些不安地说。

“我当然知道。”领班不知道从哪儿摸出来一管烫伤药膏拧开（大概是医务组的），开始给大厨的手心上药。

Jean-Philippe当然知道这不是他的大厨第一次被烫到，正如Gordon Ramsay知道每一次自己被烫到，他的领班都会如此担心，只是他只会等服务结束之后才表现出来罢了。而每一次他都不是那么习惯这些……

这已经是第多少次了？

他数不过来。他希望以后还会有很多很多次。

不，这不是在说他他妈的喜欢被锅柄烫伤。

FIN


End file.
